


Creative Block

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Baby boy kevin, Drabble, F/F, Masturbation, Wait not sad this time?, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: Jillian Holtzmann, nuclear engineer, has a unique way of getting her creative, ahem, juices flowing.





	Creative Block

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and drabble writing is fun. Didn't even proofread. Tragic.

In her own defense, Erin obviously did not expect this, of all things.

Small to medium poofs, large amounts of empty snack food containers, even some time of animal, maybe. But when she's writing on her whiteboard, finally having moved her office space upstairs, black marker dragging against the clean white surface.

She first hears the sound of tools hitting the ground, then more metal objects clattering to the tile floor. Enough to make her worriedly turn to check on the blonde working in the lab.   
There, clear as day, is Jillian Holtzmann with her right hand down the front of her jeans and the other sketching something on a pad of paper.

"Oh my god!" Erin nearly chokes on the words, loud enough to have Holtz casually look over (concern on her features) and ask,

"What's wrong?"

She's making no move to, _um_ , straighten herself out. Erin can't take the sight, because the blonde has to notice how she can't stop staring at her.

"I-forgot-my-hairties-downstairs!" Erin draws in breath with each rushed word, bolting for the spiral staircase before Jillian can blink. She looks at her red haired co-worker leave and hums to herself before talking to herself in a very confused tone,

"But you have a ponytail in?"

___________

"Abby!"

Said scientist jumps when Erin slams her palms onto the second hand wooden desk she'd been sitting at, lazily looking at memes during the workday.

"What's up?" Yates leans back in her reclining chair, looking up at a very frazzled and red Erin Gilbert.

"Jillian is upstairs-"

"Wow that's new." Comes the sarcastic retort,

"She's not working she's-" Erin takes a very deep breath, steadies herself and whispers the next word like it's a conspiracy, " _Masturbating_."

A long, pregnant pause before,

"And?"

"Really?" Erin groans, frustrated and fidgets with her hands, trying to keep herself from biting the already short nails, "This is just insane!"

"You were the one who wanted the upstairs office." Abby simply tells her, like somehow catching Jill is her fault.

"How was I supposed to know?" Erin's voice is getting a shrill kind of quality to it, loud enough to have Kevin stroll over in superman socks and eating a ham and cheese sandwich.

"What's going on?" He asks, taking a bite of his snack.

"Erin is upset because she didn't take my warnings to heart." Abby explains to him, though she smirks at Erin the whole time.

"You did not warn me!"

"I certainly did, I said that Holtzmann often _fingerpaints_ when she is having a creative block. You said it wasn't an issue."

"I didn't know that's what it meant!"

"Holtzmann is fingerpainting?" Kevin speaks up, looking hopefully toward the stairs.

"Not that kind of painting, honey." Abby quickly says.

"I'm a fan of all types of painting." He takes a bite, too large, and bread crumbs fall to the floor.

"You might be handsome you big goof, but trust me when I say Holtzmann isn't interested in this kind of activity with you. Maybe Erin, but not you big guy."

"Hey!"

Abby ignores Gilbert's outburst and smiles kindly at Kevin, "I'll buy you paint tomorrow, and Kevin?"

"Yeah boss?"

"You have to take this plastic off the cheese."

"Thanks boss!"

____________

**5 months later**

Tom Jones' _she's a lady_ blasts through the upper floor,

"Erin?"

The call out gets a reply from it's intended target, dressed in a borrowed MIT hoodie as she looks over the the workbench, "What?"

Holtzmann leans against the table, goggles up on her forehead and overalls undone and hanging low off her hips.

"I need a hand." Jillian says it, drawls out the words seductively and nearly laughs when Erin trips over three nuclear weapons to get to her side.

"Creative block?" Erin asks hopefully, running her hands down her now girlfriend's arms, sides.

"Mhm." Is all the confirmation the redhead needs before diving in for a heated kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin/Cheese is my new ship.


End file.
